Ellen Mira Mathers
Ellen Mira Mathers'' ''is one of the primary antagonists''' of Date A Live franchise which was introduced as the secondary antagonist in'' Date A Live II ''and the main protagonist in ''Date A Live Encore 2: Ellen Mathers's Strongest Day. ''She is also called '''The World's Strongest Wizard and Adeptus 1.'' She is the secretary of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries's director Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, one of the company's Chief Executive. She is voiced by Shizuka Itō in Japanese version and will be voiced by Lauren Landa in the future English version. Biography Because she already defeated her twice in her limited release Astral Dress, Ellen greatly underestimates Tohka's strength. This would backfire on her while fighting Tohka's Inverse Form. Ellen never goes directly to the cambat during a mission, different from Jessica Bailey she nears her target to discover any possible information of her enemy. She always tries to discover ther indentity or any personal information, especially when Ellen is called by Westcott that he wants her to do some special mission, she is very loyal to Westcott. Westcott is very tolerant with Ellen, if it were any other Wizard Westcott already would have killed a long time but when Ellen fails in some of the missions he always see a positive side to its actions even if there is not any positive side in their failure to try to prevent it from being accused of any word of failure or intolerance to leave the mouth of Westcott or council DEM Board of Members, Roger Murdoch tried to oust Ellen for his failure, when it happened Westcott ordered Ellen take off the arms of the DEM Board of Members who tried to remove Westcott from the post of D.E.M Managing Director. Different from Westcott who seemed interested in Shidou by support the powers of the Spirits in his body, Ellen has grown to greatly despise Shido this was seen many times during their meetings, yet Shido is a "person of interest" to her boss, Mr. Westcott, so she will deal with him when ordered to. Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with Limited strengh and even managed to defeat Natsumi at full strengh. Ellen is also one of the few Wizards that can use her powers without a Combat Realizer Unit, however it takes her a lot of concentration though. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship Goetia. Official Kōshi Tachibana Biography ''Known as the world's strongest Wizard who works under Westcott as his secretary. She had previously worked for the AST at his request. She has vowed to never lose to any opponent, even agreeing that she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world in the process. She is also Karen Nora Mather's younger sister. Whether her fanatical devotion to Isaac is sincere or imprinted on her is unknown, but was willing to cut off the hands of DEM board members who had voted against him. Also wants to kill Westcott for what she consider's his betrayal. Like Isaac, she doesn't care about the lives of others (except for Isaac himself) except for how they can show some use in furthering his objectives. This is shown when she hopes Paddington and the Arbatel were completely destroyed when she loses contact with them rather than considering if she should go help. Or when she captured Tohka, while completely ignoring a rioting Miku, without showing any concern or thought about the situation other than the fact that other Spirits were there who could be dealt with later. Like Mana it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. It is hinted that she might be sleeping with Isaac as his mistress. Physical Description Ellen is shown with white skin, purple eyes, and blonde long hair. She has a very attractive body although it does not seem such an attractive woman and famous among the fans. She looks like a woman of 20 years old but with the appearance of a teenager. She Also appears to wear her combat suit wiring in combat. Sometimes she dresses as a casually entrepreneur or reporter and often it serves as difarce. She wears a black dress (DEM uniform) most of the time. Psychological Description Ellen is usually calm, sophisticated, polite, kind and friendly and analytic. However, she can sometimes be very talkative, violent and crude when she is facing off against her opponents. Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially while around Isaac Westcott. However, while in battle her true personality is revealed. Ellen is revealed to actually be very battle loving, as shown when she was disappointed when she could so easly defeat Tohka at limited strengh. She is very pridefull, and somewhat arrogant, about being'' "the World's Strongest Wizard", continually stating her title. Ellen also seems unwilling to accept her losses, when her first attempt to abduct Tokha failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, in her mind she blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School. Finally, Ellen has shown to be willing to kill everyone, enemy and ally alike, who gets into her or Westcott's way. When she enters combat she becomes a psychotic person, she loses her mind and is excited too at the time of the fight. Ellen is portrayed as a calm and intelligent individual. She rarely, if ever, shows any kind of pain other than mild irritation, even when it is cut by any sharp object she did not show any expression of pain. She also, as Westcott, is a sinister individual. She is manipulative and cunning. She has little disregard for anything she deems unworthy of her or his cause. She rarely shows any visible signs of fear or anger. In the anime, it only shows anger in one instance, she was stabbed by Origami Tobiichi, she also does not like to repeat twice the same thing when she enters combat she is able to commit any atrocity with her enemies and even even with her own partners. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago, she disguise as photographer, despite being the most powerful Wizard in the world was disturbed several times with traps. She proved to be much more powerful fourth episode when Ellen went into combat with Tohka and when he showed her true personality, she is able to destroy the powers of any Spirit with just a blow as if made of paper, the ability of her perception it is too high, this causes her to know the movements of her enemies before their make the move. She seems like a blood thirsty individual. Her goal seems to be the same Westcott, maybe that's why she follows him so loyally. History Early Life She had previously worked for the Anti Spirit Team at Westcott request. She has vowed never to lose to any opponent, even agreeing que she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world and killing hundreds of people in the process. She is the younger sister of Karen Nora Mathers, the current secretary of Elliot Woodman on Ratatoskr organization. Her past is also unknown as Westcott's past or how she becomes the ''Adeptus 1. Episode 1 - Daily Life As the first episode of the second season was a prologue Ellen not made many appearances. Her first appearance was in the judgment of Origami Tobiichi that was that was being run by General Kritani. She was a secretary to follow Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott that would be Origami's lawyer. At the end of the episode Ellen was sent by Isaac to verify Tohka Yatogami if she was really the Spirit Princess. Her last appearance in the episode was when she was wearing her Combat Wiring Suit and activating Bandersnatchs on Arbatel as well as also making a sigh as if the mission would be something easy for her. Episode 2 - The Children of Typhoon She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago in Tengu city, she was disguise as photographer, however, she was quite incompetent in this mission because the various confusions and problems caused by Mai, Mii and Ai. Episode 3 - Wish of the Two After their arrival on the island, Ellen was secretly watching and analyzing Tohka at all times, however, she was hindered and prevented several times by Mai, Mii and Ai, which made her engage in various problems. This ruined the title of her Adeptus 1. She even became involved in a pillow fight and somehow enjoyed it. Episode 4 - Manifestation After Yamai Sisters have been fighting each other, Ellen ordered the Arbatel should initiate the attack and capture Tohka using a squad of several Bandersnatchs. Ellen went into combat against Tohka to test the strength of Tohka, however, Ellen easily defeated Tohka as if it were as easy as breaking a toothpick. After Tohka have almost been captured by the forces of D.E.M, Shido could retaliate battle destroying all Bandersnatchs. After Shido and Tohka fleed Ellen, Ellen fell again in a trap of Mai, Mii and Ai and showing a pathetic scene as the most powerful Wizard of the world. After the battle was over, Ellen talked to Isaac Westcott she had the confirmation that Tohka was the Spirit Princess, despite Arbatel have fallen, Ellen and Isaac left the Arbatel Pilots to die. Episode 5 - Diva She makes a brief appearance during episode 5 on Blu-ray version (BD Version). The scene shows her handing the report she made about the situation in Irubi island to Westcott and the main people involved in the mission. Episode 7 - The Army-Destroying Songstress She just reappeared at the end of the episode after captured Tohka when the DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch failed in their mission. Tohka was captured by the D.E.M Industries at the end of Miku Arch. Tohka was forced by Ellen to answer several questions about her life on earth. Episode 8 - A Promise You Must Fulfill After Westcott insisted to meet Tohka, Ellen just observed the situation of how Tohka behaved in front of Isaac Westcott. In the mind of Tohka, she said she felt fear, chills and even said that the temperature of the room fall when Tohka saw Isaac for the first time, she felt a menacing aura and diabolical coming of Isaac Westcott. After Isaac have sought methods to torture Tohka to make her go in Inverse Form, he decided that the psychological torture was better. After he decides that they should kill Shido in front of her, Tohka got desperate and tried to respond, but was prevented by Ellen territory. Episode 9 - Miku's Truth After Shido and Kurumi invaded the DEM Building No.1 of Japan Branch in Tenguu, the Tenguu War happened. Origami Tobiichi was against the DEM and AST, in fact she was against all sides. At one point the fight, Origami saved Mana Takamiya from Ellen and Jessica. Ellen went into combat against Origami. Ellen easily defeated Origami, however, Ellen was hampered by the attack of Fraxinus, and Origami could hurt Ellen. After Ellen have been cut by Origami, she mentioned that Origami is the second person in Ellen's life that caused an injury to her. When Ellen was about to kill Origami, she was prevented by the call of Westcott, who had called her to the building to complete his "dear-goal". When Shido was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka were filled with despair and transformed in Dark Tohka, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. Episode 10 - Inverse Form Dark Tohka destroys DEM Building on the process. Westcott named transformation of the Demon king, adding that this state was the actual way in which the dimension Spirits border had come before manifesting in real world. Ellen waging a battle against Dark Tohka to decapitate Tohka in order to get the Sephira Crystal in its inverse form (for unknown reason), but Tohka in her Inverse Form was too strong even for Ellen. Ellen used the excuse that she could defeat Tohka she was 100% ready to fight against her. Westcott then ordered them to leave the city, after that Ellen Westcott and fled the building and leaving hundreds of their soldiers to die, as well leaving the battle because they are at a disadvantage. Mayuri Judgment Film Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Equipaments & Weapons *'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Combat Realizer Unit' 'A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extra terrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'Pendragon Is the special CR-Unit of Ellen, she is stronger than any other unit Realizer ever built now by DEM, so it can be used especially for Ellen to support your magical powers given by the science. *'No Pain' An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo' A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. Special Weapons One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. *'Goetia' Notables Quotes *''I Don't like ganging up two against one, but if those are Ike's wishes, then I have no choice.'' *''It is only that you have princess? I'm disappointed!'' *''Lest's finish this!'' *''Death awaits you.'' *''Ike!'' *''What's wrong? Hurry up.'' *''Condemn all to nothing!'' *''There is no escape...'' *''Know your place!'' *''I hope you will not disappoint me.'' *''Stay on the ground!'' *''I'm taking you to Hell!'' *''Shut up and die!'' *''What wonderful reflexes! However....'' *''See your love disappears before your eyes.'' *''Do you think I'd let you go?'' *''However, I am surprised. To think those two were Spirits.----------and what’s more, it's the primary target, the Berserk’s. It seems like they're good compensation for all that piled up misfortune'' *''Death is the only cure for you.'' *''-----Bandersnatch team, don't lay your hands for now. I want to have a little test to know how strong the Princess I have heard about is.'' *''What a kill-joy. Please make her faint quickly and bring her to the Arbatel.'' *''You call yourself Itsuka-----Shidou right? What on earth are you?'' *''I’ve change my mind. Itsuka Shidou. I will have you come with us too. I don’t recommend resisting.'' *''Fun? Self-satisfaction? For someone that rode on the DEM name after it was build up by Isaac, you sure know how to talk like you know it.'' *''I guess that’s true.'' *''How many minutes would you last… Or should I say, seconds?'' *''As Ike said, you is a failed experiment. Marina Arusu, you were useless....and useless deserve only to disappear.'' *''That is a given. No matter who the opponent is, I will never lose.'' *''They are DD-007 Bandersnatch……………….even if I say that, you still would not understand.'' *''A Spirit....Princess.'' *''You touched my breasts, please die....'' *''Is that so. How disappointing...'' *''If you act too rashly, you will die.'' *''No. I think it is wonderful. Make dinner for the people we love the most is something beautiful.......but it is a pity that you will not live to do it again......'' *''You should be prould of yourself....However, you can do that in the next world.'' *''It’s my honour that you can remember me. '' Gallery date340px-425px-DAL_V9_1d.jpg|Volume 7 datesample-6fd97345c5ec96aae38f13bf844c1604.jpg|Volume 7 10278061a.jpg|Artwork 338px-DAL_v7_13.jpg|Volume 7 340px-DAL_V9_207.jpg|Volume 8 425px-DAL_v10_073.jpg|Volume 10 340px-Ellen-colored.png|Encore 2 - Ellen's Strongest Day colored 548px-676.png|Divine Gate iVQoYYx.png|Blu-Ray 640px-DlIIj.png|''Date A Live II Teaser'' tumblr_n9lh75OLvK1slv5gyo1_500.jpg|Anime Volume 2 DAL_v5_06.png|Light Novel 4702542FEFRGR7CRFR_p0FFRFRREFR.png|Ellen Pixel combat model 4702542FEFRGR7CRFR_p0FFRREFR.png|Ellen Pixel casual model date1044050_608689995875802_6630645487862039020_n.jpg|Ellen hiding her grin de-to7wa150_R.jpg|Ellen Rising to Power date-a-live-ii-ellen-full-2.jpg|Ellen injured by Origami efEPdmfe.png|Ellen serious stare efEPdm.png|Ellen activing her mkeEWkdK.png|Ellen's Evil Grin RongmFfD.png|Ellen at Tenguu War Ellen Mira Matherz1.jpg|Ellen disguised as photographer sample-58f31f759bf8e39492c0c97ca4037e94.jpg|Ellen ordering Arbatel attack sample-a0ee821ea4909d935cae9ce957899223.jpg|Ellen with Westcott at Torture Chamber sample-335617ac9c47ec05dff27f26f62b85a7.jpg|Ellen at Westcott office tumblr_nkqg6oT1uc1tm7rg3o1_1280.jpg|Episode 10 Scan Trivia *According to light novel Date A Live:Popularity Poll Results Announcement, ''Ellen is considered the 12th most famous character in ''Date A Live. *Ellen's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *Ellen is very similar to Ulquiorra Cifer, a loyal server that does not show expressions, does not speak much and blindly obey the orders of their leader. *She is also similar to Segai Waltz Makoto, at the beginning of the anime they are quiet and does not seem to be the true villains but when the fight begins they become crazy, raw and wild. *Ellen is also the main titular protagonist in her own light novel on the Encore 2; Ellen's Strongest Day. **In the short story Ellen Mathers' strongest day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. *Ellen was the only human villain in the franchise to come as a friend of the hero. *No one knows anything about the past of Ellen, just know that Ellen and Karen were already sisters and worked together with Westcott and Elliot a long time ago. *In the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes. In the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Like Mana Takamiya it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. *The insane bloodthristy side of Ellen is certainly very similar to the sadistic side of Plutia, both after battling they become sadistic and homicidal maniacs. *Ellen during her fights she was able to show that she is capable of killing or letting die partners themselves only to accomplish Westcott's goals, many Wizards of D.E.M Corporation are almost inhuman willing to do any inhuman atrocity just Westcott said to do. *She had previously worked for the AST before. *In Chapter 2 of Volume 5, there's a brief mention that she was "a woman that had rumors of being Westcott’s mistress", meaning Ellen and Westcott have sleep together at some point, prior to the series. Whether it's romantic or not still unknown. *Unlike most AST / DEM Wizards, she's able to concentrate a field around a specific target, which she promptly uses to subdue a captive Tohka in case the latter's temperament gets out of hand. In her battle suit, it's powerful enough to deflect a Wave Motion Gun from the Fraxinus. *She enjoys fighting with stronger opponent (particularly Spirits), while at the same time she wants to satisfy her superior's ambition. *Ellen was the only one to get Natsumi is frightening in fear. *She is also similar to the General Kalani, both are able to make any monstrosity or torture only to find their enemy. *Ellen also shares the same characteristics with Gorast from Bionicle: **Both are known to be the right-hand servant of the antagonists (Sir Issac Ray Peram Westcott and Teridax) as they have no problems of serving them well. **Both were known for their violent and sadistic nature as they slaughtered their enemies in a brutal way. **Both are the female members of their respective organizations. Navigation Category:Sociopaths Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Military Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Extremists Category:Trap Master Category:Gadgeteers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Stalkers Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Xenophobes Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Speedster Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Nazis Category:Henchmen Category:Frauds Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Elitist Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bombers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawyers Category:Guardians Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Stranglers Category:Fascists Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Soldiers Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Supervillains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Recurring villain Category:Sister of Hero Category:Extravagant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Teleporters Category:Assassin Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Graverobbers Category:Book Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hijackers Category:Gamblers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Mercenaries Category:Titular Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Light Category:Outright Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the past Category:Rich Villains Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Super-Bosses Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Bosses Category:Complete Monster Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Depowered Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Crossover Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Defilers Category:Forgers Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Satanism Category:Alchemists Category:Final Boss Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Relief Villains